Marowak Training Dojo
Marowak Training Dojo is a training dojo with a group of dungeons that are meant for the player to train found in Grassroot Town. It is one of the only dungeons that do not have missions. The Pokémon here get stronger with the increase of levels. It also contains a fighting arena for Player vs. Player battles between players. There is also a small stairway leading down to the relatively large underground room where Sensei Marowak's Domain is, completely surrounded by the rest of the watery cave including large pillars holding up the above dojo. Upon entry, the Sensei Marowak will speak to you and teach you the ropes of getting around the Dojo if it is your first visit. This dungeon is located inside the Marowak Dojo with the arena being right next to it. The Dojo is split into three dungeons, each with their own boss. Easiest is Bronze, then Silver, then Gold. To progress one must beat the boss of each dungeon. Dungon Parts Scenery The scenery in this dungeon changes for every dojo. With each scenery change the Pokémon also change, introducing new ones that are getting harder to beat the higher up the player goes. Picture1.jpg|Scenery - Bronze Dojo Picture2.png|Medicham - Bronze Dojo Boss *Bronze Dojo **The Bronze Dojo takes on a rather grassy and watery look to it as it continues for 5 floors. It contains the easiest Pokémon of the dojos. Medicham is the boss of the Bronze Dojo. After defeating Medicham, the player may move on to the Silver Dojo. *Silver Dojo **The Silver Dojo takes on a fiery rock look to it, containing switches opening up the next floor on later levels. It is a 9 floor dungeon. Lucario, student of the Sensei Marowak, is the boss of the Silver Dojo. After defeating Lucario the player may move on to the Gold Dojo. *Gold Dojo **The Gold Dojo starts off as a watery cave with blue crystals jumping from the side. It is 13 floors, being the last dojo to be unlocked. This dojo is the most difficult of the three. Marowak, the dojo owner, is the boss of the Gold Dojo. After defeating Marowak, you are invited to train again anytime and are led to a warp maze room containing a Tiny Mushroom and the warp out. Dungeon Objective This dungeon's main objective is to train the Pokémon players bring into it. It is mostly for lower-level players as it is in the first town of Grassroot. Restrictions This dungeon is the best training spot for low level Pokémon, and therefore has a restriction that is put on it to prevent people from over-training inside of it. Players cannot bring their own items from outside the dungeon inside and are forced to rely on the items provided in order to stay in there for as long as possible. Trivia *Pokémon used to give more experience, but, due to staff decisions, they cut the experience given. They then decided to make three types of dojo for splitting up more of the EXP. *This dungeon was the only one where the scenery set changes every floor, but was then changed into a constant scenery for each chamber. *The Dojo used to be the strongest dungeon during the time of PMU 7's initial release. * The Dojo was originally only one 5 floor dungeon without a boss and an arena not long ago. It also contained what today's dojo contained, a underground room where the Sensei stayed. Category:Dungeons Category:Exbel Category:PMU7 Dungeons Category:PMU 7 Category:Grassroot Town